bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mangetsu20/Mangetsu Reviews: The Hueco Mundo Arc Part I
Welcome to the Bleach Arc Hub The Hueco Mundo Arc Review, Part I Mangetsu Review Mug Shot.jpg Hello everyone. Mangetsu here, and tonight we'll talk about a Review on a notorious Arc filled with controversy, epic battles, and many...many situations bordering on hilarity and incredulous disbelief. That's right! I'm talking about, the Hueco Mundo Arc! Bleach Hueco Mundo Pic.JPG A dark sky and an endless landscape of bland white sand. This place is as dull as Chad's personal life Because of the scale of things, I am going to make this a Multi-Parter Review which will summarize the events that transpire for the most part, and only take time to analyze the much long-going conflicts that will arise within this Arc. While the Hueco Mundo Arc DID show hints of the White War's progress at some point, I'm labeling that an entirely different Arc entirely. In the event I do review that, I'll review it with a different mindset entirely. Getting to Buisness Pic.jpg With that said, let's get to business! The Beginning of the Journey.jpg Open Sesame! This journey begins when Kisuke chants a cool mantra to open up a Garganta, opening the gate for Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu to go on their quest to save Orihime. The bout of nostalgia is in the air, as parallel to Ichigo's mission to rescue Rukia had a similar pretense of urgency, fear of the unknown, and a dark passageway to get them there. For the beginning of this Arc, its off to a nice start. At the same time, however... A Demanding Host.jpg Aizen may be a ladykiller, but I think he's about to give his first date a heart attack from the sheer awesome he's radiating...! Orihime has been brought before Aizen and greets her with a proverbial hug via OVERPOWERING Spiritual Pressure. Yeah, Aizen, we know how awesome you are, but can you turn down your epic a notch? Orihime's a delicate flower after all :P So really Aizen has a simple request, much to a disgruntled Luppi's chagrin: Heal Grimmjow's Arm. Luppi naturally thinks this to be impossible, but Orihime proves him wrong by restoring Grimmjow's arm to be good as new. But that doesn't end as Kubo throws a curve ball once again in an attempt to make Orihime's plot device powers even more awesome. Blasphemy!.jpg Statistics have proven if Aizen says anything, it immediately becomes the most Epic thing since Video Games! Unfortunately, this even that could've made Orihime the next most powerful being to Aizen or the Head Captain himself also comes the ultimate sad truth. Orhime has been demoted into a mere tool for Aizen to use, an object if you will. Its sad, cause this is the kind of view most women in the grand scheme of things are devolved into, and its sad to see someone close to Ichigo become even more useless. Rukia, unlike Orhime, matured and grew stronger from her damsel in distress experience. Unfortunately, we really don't see much growth Post-Arc. I digress, back to the plot. So...Grimmjow asks Orhime to do one last "Healing" on his person. The skin on his back where his Espada tattoo was. So you may think that this means that there's going to be a grand battle between two Espadas wanting the same title right? PWNED!.jpg Grimmjow: Payback's a b**h! With Luppi unceremoniously slain, Grimmjow regains his Espada title back and is ecstatic about regaining his Full Power. Meanwhile...Chad narrowly escapes death of falling into the abyss because of Ichigo's terrible control over his own Spiritual Energy. This is then shown, as Uryu gracefully flows above Ichigo with a solid platform of spirit energy in comparison to Ichigo's sloppily crafted one. At one point, Ichigo asks him why he's assisting a Soul Reaper, to which he replies since he was officially cast out by the Soul Society and was refused to be helped when asked, he called Ichigo something along the lines of, "A Wannabe Soul Reaper" which made him not a true enemy of his. (lol XD) The Arrival.jpg Dynamic Entry! So Aizen and Co. sense Ichigo and Co.'s arrival into Hueco Mundo. How far away is their objective, you may ask? Well...it isn't made clear at first, as they arrive in at the interior of a structure rather than the desert itself. Uryu tries to get Ichigo to shut the Hell up so they wouldn't be noticed (as if the huge spike in Spiritual Pressure didn't alert the whole dang dimension -.-) but this didn't seem to work in the slightest as they are greeted by... I don't like house guests....jpg Security, apparently, needs to be tightened... So, what do our brave heroes do? Fight off their first opponent in a blaze of glory? Have one of them sneak up behind him with a burst of speed to knock him out quietly to maintain the element of surprise? Nope! Run like the Wind!.jpg Run awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! In a comical scene of running away from a shadow-enraptured neanderthal, Ichigo asks why Uryu is pulling him AWAY from the enemy. Rationally Uryu says that it'd be pointless to defeat an enemy within an enclosed space so they aren't buried alive. They come across a giant open room, to which Uryu tries to find the exit, only for them to be cornered by their attackers... Bird Man, at your Service!.jpg Hey there ugly.jpg Introducing our heroes' first obstacles: Bird-man and Derp-face! Naturally, Ichigo tries to step in and show off his powers. Chad declines this notion of being shown-up by a righteous elbow to the head, sending him skidding into the wall. Ichigo then is greeted by the sign of the greatest tag team in Bleach. It doesn't go well at first. Naturally we see what these two "Non-human" Arrancar are capable of, and their immediate opponents give them an advantage. Bird-man moves too fast for Chad to follow-up, and Derp-face disrupts the atmosphere's spirit energy whenever his palms slam into the ground. Seeing this, Uryu decides to make a quick switch to fight enemies more suited to their abilities... FALCON...PUNCH!!!.jpg FALCON...PUNCH!!! Crap hits the fan when the right guys fight their more accustomed opponent. With Chad sending Derp-face soaring, Uryu ignites his new bow for the first time and strikes a pose of awesome as he announces their initiative for counterattack. Epic Poses.jpg Toughest Tag-Team Ever! The battles go as well as you'd think. Chad beats around Derp-face and Uryu manages to match speed with Bird-man and land a pot-shot on him with his first arrow. However, Bird-man isn't amused and turns to fire an array of bone arrows from his wings at Uryu. Uryu returns fire, WITHOUT letting his arrow string go (I guess his bow turned into a machine gun now), but Bird-man thinks Uryu can't keep up to his 108 consecutive shots. Uryu's response is that his number of projectiles is greater. How much greater do you ask? Over 9000!.jpg ITS OVER 1,000!!! Chad's response is a bit more...direct. The Direct.jpg Pun intended, I couldn't help myself again :P So as Chad and Uryu finish off their respected opponents, it turns out the whole bunker was rigged to collapse should they fall in battle. Bird-man's foreboding words of why Aizen is considered such a hallowed being that encompasses and embodies fear leave a bitter taste in Ichigo's mouth from the victory they won. As they leave the bunker, spit out some sand, dust their uniforms, they see they are finally on the surface of Hueco Mundo. Hello Sand.jpg Get used to the scenery, Ichigo. You won't be seeing much else for awhile From quick observation, the three of them realize they had just passed through a security point of sorts, and that they truly arrived within Hueco Mundo's true surface. The dead trees are made up from a crystalline substance, there aren't any ominous clouds like when Gran Fisher frequented the place, and the starless sky is only occupied by a crescent shaped moon. As they turn around, however, they realize that isn't the ONLY outstanding spectacle here... Big House.jpg Las Noches: The only place big enough to contain Aizen's ego! They realize that the actual fortress is actually a lot further away, by seeing the spacing between all the rock-like trees spaced out in the horizon. Meaning this trek to the enemy stronghold is going to take a long LONG time. So as they rush towards their objective, Las Noches is in a buzz with one of their underground strongholds collapsing. As they gather on their long table to display themselves for all the audience's viewing pleasure, the trio of awesome comes their way to make the official announcement that only the Captain of Obvious would say. Tea Time.jpg Only Aizen can make the idea of drinking tea sound awesome AND nonchalant at the same time And that's where I end the first part. Let me know your thoughts as you leave comments below and reflect over the course of this period of our hero's journey to save yet ANOTHER damsel in distress. Category:Blog posts